Cicatrizes
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: É uma regra – Não deve haver marcas. Porém Haine não é alguém que segue regras para o desespero de Badou. HaineBadou . Oneshot. Tradução da Fic 'Scars' da autora haara.


**Título: **Cicatrizes  
**Série:** DOGS (Carnage & Bullets).  
**Rating:** R, pela linguagem e cena de sexo implícita. PG13.  
**Summary:** É uma regra – Não deve haver marcas. - Porém Haine não é alguém que segue regras para o desespero de Badou. [ Haine/Badou . One-shot.  
**Nota da autora: **DOGS deve ter mais reconhecimento, tipo AGORA MESMO. Por que não há mais fanfictions sobre esse maravilhoso mangá e seus lindos, lindos personagens? É simplesmente injusto. Minha primeira fic de DOGS. Não estou muito certa sobre a caracterização, mas eu tentei o meu melhor. E eu amo feedback. Escritores amam feedback. Eles são como drogas. E batatas fritas. Obrigada!  
**Nota da tradutora: **Ryeko aqui! E só posso concordar em gênero e grau com a autora. (Tirando a parte das batatas fritas que eu trocaria por cookies). Esse site precisa de mais fics de dogs! Então leiam essa pérola que eu encontrei no live journal e se inspirem para suas próprias fics, seus biscates xD

**Cicatrizes**

_Run away, run away, pretty ones,  
The Black Dog's coming for you,  
Run, run, run till your legs fall off,  
And Life laughs at you. __Ha. Ha. Ha._

"Hey."

Os dedos de Haine cavaram fundo, ameaçadores, na pele exposta debaixo da sua. Inspirou um ofegar aflito e um sorriso malicioso, - cansado -, de seu acompanhante.

"Você está acordado."

"Cale a boca!"

No que ele mudou para uma posição mais confortável, cabelos brancos se espalharam sobre os dele, como a primeira neve sobre cachos de um vermelho brilhante. Pele nua sobre pele nua, Badou permanecia cego para cotovelos e joelhos pontudos, surdo para as reclamações murmuradas.

Fracos raios de sol invadiram o pequeno quarto, refletindo nos móveis ultrapassados e em sua superfície empoeirada. As sombras teimosas espreitavam na cama e nos corpos interligados, espalhados sobre o linho sujo.

Os dedos de Badou encontraram os de Haine (apertando, _marcando)_. Este os afastou, o gesto substituindo um argumento de silêncio nos lábios.

Um olho se abriu de todo e Haine bocejou. "Muito cedo..."

"Eu preciso de um cigarro" Badou tentou fugir do entrelaço dos corpos e falhou espetacularmente. Foi puxado de volta para a cama – e para o ombro esquerdo de Haine – e revolveu seu próprio cabelo com a expressão se franzindo para o teto. A luz do sol rastejou sobre a pilha de roupas descartadas. "Preciso arranjar algo pra comer também." O rapaz cutucou o ombro de Haine com seu queixo, mas não houve reação. Badou estava acostumado demais para se sentir ofendido. "Vamos... Mova-se."

Braços fortes circularam sua cintura em um aperto firme. "Depois." Haine alcançou o emaranhado de cabelo vermelho, e afundou sua mão dentro daquela bagunça acetinada. Havia um meio sorriso em sua face quando ele o encarou. "Nós podemos fazer algo bem melhor em vez disso."

Badou meneou uma sobrancelha, seu próprio sorriso largo e apreciativo. "Verdade? Como o quê?"

"Posso mostrar melhor do que dizer."

"Você – _Deus!_" As costas do ruivo se arquearam de súbito, um movimento inglório. Haine riu da seqüência de maldições e incoerência que o seguiu, seus dedos circulando aquela protuberância enrijecida que eram os mamilos do parceiro.

"Deus, é?" Ele lançou ao provocado ruivo um sorriso de uma malícia perigosa, quase maquiavélica, lambendo as curvas do maxilar de Badou. "Me venere, então. B_itch."_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Badou coçou sua cabeça, reconhecendo o sorriso nos lábios de Kiri e o olhar misterioso na face de Mihai enquanto se arrastava para dentro do restaurante. Já havia passado do meio-dia, e ele se juntou ao homem largo no balcão, encarando o sorridente dono e lançando-lhe um olhar de 'nem uma palavra'. Havia um cigarro fresco sobressaltado no canto da boca, abençoada nicotina apagando de sua língua qualquer vestígio do hálito matinal de Haine. Uma caneca fumegante de café puro foi colocada em frente a seu cotovelo saltado, e ele roubou um donuts do prato de Mihai.

"Noite curta?" Perguntou o ex-mafioso, evidentemente notando as sombras pintadas ao redor de seus olhos.

Badou sorriu maliciosamente. "Sim... Meu colega de quarto me manteve acordado a noite toda."

"Melhor não deixá-lo te ouvir reclamando" Os tênis de Kiri ressoaram ao redor deles e Badou rezou por uma morte rápida e indolor, ainda que ele não fosse realmente um religioso. Fé era algo muito caro onde viviam, muito perigoso. A dona continuava a lavar os pratos, lábios carmim se franzindo de uma maneira atraente. Os olhos dela seguiram de Badou até a porta. "Falando nisso... Onde está ele?"

"Não sei" Ele mordeu um pedaço de seu donut e fez uma careta. Estava doce demais. "Falou algo sobre comprar roupas e padres pervertidos"

Mihai sorriu, curvando as rugas no canto de seus lábios. "A igreja, então"

Badou deu outra mordida na sobremesa, e um longo gole de seu café lavou a pontuda doçura do chocolate. "Talvez." O rapaz brincou com um dedo ao redor do balcão, rascunhando círculos imaginários na madeira polida. "Só trabalhos fáceis hoje. Não devo precisar dele."

"Você tem a habilidade de transformar trabalhos fáceis em pesadelos," Reclamou Kiri em afetuosa exasperação. Ainda havia buracos de balas nas paredes, escondidos por retratos de paisagens há muito destruídas e modelos há muito mortas.

Ele lançou um meio-sorriso a garota. "Eu sou foda desse jeito."

Kiri guardou o último copo na prateleira e se inclinou na direção do ruivo, os seios fartos se apertando dentro da blusa. "Eu estava querendo te dizer" A garota esticou um dedo pontudo em direção ao seu pescoço. "Há uma marca. Bem aqui."

"Verdade?" Não foi uma tentativa muito efetiva, mas Badou vislumbrou seu reflexo no balcão, tentando afirmar a existência da alegada marca. Seu reflexo vislumbrou de volta para ele, desfocado e não exatamente ali. "Deve ser daquele trabalho de ontem.. Aqueles putos jogaram uma chaleira em mim."

"Badou."

"Sim?"

"É uma mordida." Os lábios de Kiri estava tão esticados que Badou pensou que poderiam dividir o seu rosto em dois. "Chaleiras não deixam _marcas de mordida."_

Ele piscou, se tornou tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, e saltou do balcão sem nenhuma palavra.

Mihai ergueu uma sobrancela, interrogativamente. "Aonde você está indo?"

"Para a maldita casa de Deus, caralho"

A porta fechou suavemente atrás de Badou, abafando a seqüência de provocações e risos que seguiram a sua saída.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O ruivo acenou para Nill, para o padre-que-ele-suspeitava-que-não-era-nada-cego e encarou Haine, que o olhava com uma apreensão satisfeita.

"Mas que infernos, cara?" Gritou, suas mãos inquietas ao lado do corpo e sua boca se crispando de irritação. Estava vagamente consciente dos olhos fixos no dele, a partida de um casal de idosos logo depois de sua entrada. Ele não conseguia se importar com nada além de Haine. Sempre Haine.

Isso o deixava enjoado às vezes; doente e enojado e irritado.

O rapaz de cabelos brancos inclinou sua cabeça, ambas as mãos estiradas sobre o banco e as pernas apartadas em um convite. "Você poderia ser _mais_ incoerente?"

"Eu estou falando sobre _isso." _Badou apontou em direção de seu pescoço, ilustrando sua exclamação assoviada e reconhecendo nos olhos de Haine que o outro sabia exatamente do que ele falava. "Pensei que tinha dito. Sem marcas."

"Eu esqueci." O rapaz encolheu seus ombros, não muito comovido pela angústia de Badou e nem um pouco arrependido. "Desculpe."

"_Deus! _Mas que porra, Haine!"

O padre tossiu delicadamente de algum lugar atrás deles e Badou percebeu que ele tinha coberto as orelhas de Nill. "Não use o santo nome do senhor em vão, seu marginal."

Antes que Badou pudesse revidar, cuspir algo afiado, ele sentiu dedos se fechando ao redor de seu pulso, arrastando-o em direção à pesada porta de carvalho. Ela havia sido deixada aberta pelo velho casal e o padre estava sorrindo, indulgente e benigno, enquanto Nill lhes acenava um tímido 'tchau'. O seu belo vestido negro tremulava como as asas de uma borboleta contra a refração dos vidros coloridos, as asas brancas se mesclando à cena, como uma adição necessária a uma já perfeita tela colorida.

O cérebro de Badou estava prestes a formar uma metáfora gloriosa que soaria tanto profunda quando estúpida, mas quando suas costas se chocaram com uma parede de tijolos (a sola de seu tênis respingando na sujeira de um beco nojento), Badou esqueceu qualquer coisa que não as mãos sobre seus ombros e a face sarcástica a um suspiro de distância.

Havia calor em suas veias, envenenando todo o seu sistema nervoso, fazendo respirar e pensar se tornarem tarefas mais complicadas. A sensação era bem parecia com a depravação da nicotina, porém pior. Muito, muito pior.

"Diga-me." A voz de Haine foi baixa nos ouvidos de Badou, monótona e perigosa. O aperto em seus ombros se tornava doloroso. "Isso importa _tanto assim?"_

O ruivo sorriu maliciosamente, estreitando seus olhos. "Dane-se!"

A cabeça de Badou foi empurrada em direção a parede, seu sorriso hesitando por um segundo. Haine se aproximou, tornando quase inexistente a distância entre os dois. "Você não está respondendo a minha pergunta."

"Pensei que tivéssemos concordado." Badou moveu suas mãos para descansar na cintura fina pressionada contra a sua, ligando os dois pulsos sobre as costas de Haine. "_Você_ concordou."

O aperto se alargou em seus ombros, - só um pouco -, e o rapaz mudou para um ângulo mais confortável. Seu corpo – todo curvas definidas e uma dureza não arrependida – teve de se ajustar ao meio abraço de Badou. "É só uma marca."

"É?" O ruivo suspirou na pele macia de seu rosto, fechando os olhos e permitindo o corpo cair para frente. Havia calor por baixo do exterior glacial e Badou se sentia como um inseto preso por uma teia.

Talvez esse fosse um pensamento perigoso. Ele sabia que havia algo por baixo daquela máscara, algo mais significativo na súbita rebelião de Haine contra seu contrato não declarado. Ele queria, precisava saber. "Isso é só uma marca pra você?"

O silêncio respondia a sua pergunta, e Badou suspirou novamente. Havia muito silêncio com Haine, muitas meias-verdades e palavras não ditas. Uma relação que parecia ser fundamentada em nada mais do que ligações partidas e cordas invisíveis. Confiança e traição andavam tão juntas que ele não saberia mais dizer qual era qual. Relacionamentos deveriam ser divertidos, deveriam ser descomplicados, deveriam ser _fáceis._

"_Você tem a habilidade de transformar trabalhos fáceis em pesadelos."_

Não era sua culpa. Mesmo.

"Carregue-as para mim."

Badou abriu os seus olhos, inclinando um olhar confuso para Haine. "O quê?"

Havia um sorriso nos lábios de Haine, gelo em seu olhar e fogo em seu toque. Ele circulou os dedos ao redor do pulso de Badou, seu dedão seguindo a cicatriz branca de sua palma – uma carícia amorosa. O rapaz admirava, reverenciava a imperfeição de Badou.

"A única marca que eu tenho é aquela que eu não desejo possuir. A única marca que não desaparece. Não é minha escolha." Seus lábios pressionaram a cicatriz do ruivo, e Badou sentiu um calafrio, seus olhos mirando a pele ferida, parcialmente escondida no pescoço do parceiro. Outra história mal-contada. "Então, carregue-as para mim. Porque elas são minhas." Seu sorriso se tornou vicioso. "Você é meu."

O ar faltou ao redor deles. Eletricidade e _algo mais_ fugindo de controle.

Badou empurrou Haine, suas mãos estavam espalmadas e os lábios eram apenas uma fina linha em seu rosto. "Retardado! Eu não pertenço a você."

"Pertence sim." Haine tinha uma estranha maneira de mostrar que ele estava se divertindo, e no momento, Badou sabia que seu companheiro estava contente com algo. Isso o fazia sentir impulsos homicidas, na melhor das hipóteses.

Haine passou sua mão sobre o cabelo do ruivo, puxando levemente uma das mechas.

"Você apenas não percebeu ainda."

"Seu bastando sádico..." Não havia malícia na sentença. O canto de seus lábios ameaçou se curvar em um meio-sorriso e Badou desejou permanecer irritado/incomodado/furioso com ele por mais tempo.

Desejos não se realizam, na verdade.

A risada de Haine jogou sua cabeça para trás, desnudando a visão complicada de sua garganta.

Badou se permitiu descansar a cabeça na curva onde o ombro de Haine encontrava seu pescoço – um encaixe tão perfeito que era embaraçador. Ele puxou o ar longamente, sugando a descontração de Haine como uma esponja. Nem mesmo se importou quando este afundou as unhas em seus braços, criando novos machucados e marcas e contratos físicos de _meumeumeumeu_. O sorriso de Badou era quieto e contente e auto-depreciativo, enfiado na pele do parceiro e nos ofegos de seus risos.

Ele estava acostumado com marcas e cicatrizes e falhas. Ele poderia lidar com elas.

Badou sorriu.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ryeko aqui! Apenas querendo comentar essa fic maravilhosa de uma filha da puta do live journal. ****(And I'll say it in english, because son of bitches deserve to know that they write so fucking marvelously).**

**Uma nota curta sobre a tradução... acho que houve uma frase em especial que me forçou a traduzir essa fic. Toda essa narrativa me mostra uma imensa familiaridade com o meu estilo, o uso viciado de prosopopéias (vício difícil de traduzir...) as ironias longas e interligadas. Foi estranhamente familiar, mas houve uma em especial que colocou um sorriso irritado no meu rosto.**

"_His brain is halfway through in forming a glorious metaphor that will sound both deep and stupid at the same time, but when his back hits the rough surface of a brick wall, the heels of his sneakers splash into the filth and grime of a back alley, Badou forgets everything other than the hands on his shoulder and the snarling face a breath away from his. There's heat in his veins, coursing like fine poison throughout his system, making it harder to breathe and to think. The sensation is very much like nicotine depravation but worse. Much, much worse."_

**E ainda tem gente que precisa usar palavras de baixo calão pra escrever literatura erótica... Autora boa como essa filha do puta aqui, consegue transformar uma simples carícia no pulso como algo quase sexual. (E isso apenas com o ritmo FODA dessa fic, que se perde muito com a tradução... Eu tentei dar uma adaptada e houveram umas duas ou três expressões que eu simplesmente não encontrei em lugar algum, mas ainda assim foi divertido).**

**Também foi minha primeira tradução. Essa autora escreveu outra fic de Dogs, uma UA. Ela também é sublime, mas eu acho uma dó escrever fic UA de um anime que basicamente não tem fics xD Porém além do universo alternativo, essa fic me pareceu bem mais difícil de traduzir... Verei se a encontro no meu pc e penso no caso...**

**Beijos a todos.**

**Ryeko**


End file.
